Losing Connor
by Fawkes9
Summary: Hermione has a baby. Father is Oliver Wood. She is 27. Hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Losing Connor by Fawkes  
  
I don't know why I wrote this, and I don't know if I'll keep going with it. Its not proof read and I don't have beta read for this piece, just read and Review.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she was, she had her husband sleeping beside her and her beautiful little boy in her arms. She was in bed in the quiet maternity ward in the muggle hospital, Hermione insisted on having her baby in a muggle hospital, St Mungo's always sounded bad to her. The baby was less than 12 hours old. He had no name as such but she was thinking of calling him Connor. A strong Irish name, seeing as though her Grandmother was Irish and she'd always loved her Uncle Connor, she missed him very much. Uncle Connor had disappeared when he was about 26, her mother was 5 years older than him and their was her Auntie Gloria between the two of them and that was the three kids. Irene, Gloria and Connor, the youngest.  
  
"What do you think, little one? Would you like to be called Connor?" Hermione smiled at the baby in her arms and held out her finger for him to grab. The baby just screwed up his face a began to scream again.  
  
"Hmm, hey, sorry, I kind of fell asleep." Oliver Wood smiled up at his wife and then to his son. "Are they still here?"  
  
"Yeah, they'll be here for a while, I think," Hermione glanced at her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who were sleeping on two very uncomfortable looking chairs. There were bunches of flowers and teddy bears and other such toys surrounding the room. Knock knock knock.  
  
"Come in," Hermione called out, Harry and Ron stirred on their chairs, "another bunch of flowers, Mrs Wood, you sure do have a lot of friends." Hermione smiled, the nurse hesitated before adding, "Um, Mrs Wood, I'm afraid visiting hours are over, your friends will have to go."  
  
Oliver got up and tapped Harry on the shoulder, "come on, I'll buy you dinner. How does Chinese sound?"  
  
"Ron, want some food?" Harry asked as he shook him awake.  
  
"What? Food? Yeah, Ok."  
  
Harry, Ron and Oliver trooped out of the private room and out to Ron's limo outside. Harry and Ron were now 27 years old and Oliver was 31. Hermione and Oliver had been married for 3 years, this was their first child, but they did have their niece, Maggie, living with them. Oliver's sister, Avalon, died at the hands of Voldemort two years before and Maggie's father had run away somewhere, not wanting to be found. Maggie, who was only 2 and a half years old, was staying with 'Grandma Weezy' while Hermione was in the hospital.  
  
"Mum says Maggie and Lucy are getting on each others nerves," Ron said as the limo turned a corner, "They are both good at sharing, just not with each other."  
  
"If she's not behaving herself I can take her to Hermione's parents place," Oliver suggested, not really wanting to ask Hermione's parents for anything. For some reason they never really liked him. They never said a word to him at the wedding and Hermione always seemed to be invited to their house without him, 'Oh, no, no I'm sure he's much too busy.' That was their excuse.  
  
Oliver was Head of the Sports Department, Ludo Bagman's old position. He was also a reserve Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, though they begged him to become permanent he was a family man and not up for the travel.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"What do you think of Leonardo?" Oliver asked, slowly as if deep in thought.  
  
"Who?" Harry questioned.  
  
"The name, for my son, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said, giving him a look that said 'I don't think so,' "Hmm."  
  
"Ron?" Oliver said, looking to Ron.  
  
"Well, Ron!" Ron said, "Ron! Now there is a great name!"  
  
"Ha ha!" Oliver said, very sarcastically, "I meant the name Leonardo"  
  
"No, Oliver. I don't think so." Ron said still smiling.  
  
"I think you should talk to Hermione. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, of course." Oliver stared out the window, he just couldn't get over the fact he was a Dad. "Woah! Stop here!" Oliver called out to the driver. "Come on!"  
  
Harry and Ron followed Oliver into a muggle baby store. There was teddy bears, chew toys, those musical mobiles with ducks that hang over the crib and other baby necessities from wall to wall, Oliver was in his element. He took a basket and walked around the store putting things from rattles to baby wipes in it. Harry and Ron were trying to choose between a blue jumpsuit with a boat or one with a train, ultimately deciding on both they threw them into the basket. Harry grabbed two humongous teddy bears, one blue and one pink.  
  
"What are you doing with them?" Ron said, eyeing the big bears.  
  
"One for Mag," he said holding up the pink one, "and one for the bub," he finished, holding up the other bear.  
  
"Right! Good idea! What should I get for Maggie?" With all this excitement, Oliver never thought of getting any presents for anyone until he saw the baby store.  
  
"Dunno, just a doll or something." Ron suggested, throwing a yellow squeaky bath ducky in the basket.  
  
"Righto!" said Oliver as he heaved the basket on the counter, "Toy World next. Just those thanks!" He smiled at the teller.  
  
"Woah, hold on!" Ron said diving into the basket. "This one...Um yep, that too." he muttered to himself as he pulled out several items from the basket. "Ok, they're mine!" He wore his usual goofy grin.  
  
Harry burst out laughing. "But, Ron, I thought you were size 12, not 000" (A/n: I'm not a guy, I don't know what size he should be, so I picked a number) He said holding up the jumpsuit with the train. Harry continued laughing at the joke, Ron slapped him across the back of the head. The boys made their way back to the limo to dump their shopping before heading off to Toy World.  
  
"Hermione!" Oliver shouted suddenly.  
  
"What? She's in hospital, remember? Are sure you're okay?" Ron asked. "Maybe the pressure of being a dad has frizzled his brain." He said, to Harry.  
  
"No, Idiot! I need to get Hermione a present!" He smirked at Ron. "Stop at the jewellers please." He said to the driver.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
After a trip to the jewellers and to Toy World, the boys finally got to China Town. They bought their lunch and enjoyed it immensely, they were very hungry, Ron suggested it was because of all the shopping. But Harry reminded him that in all of the excitement, they hadn't actually eaten since Hermione's contractions got really close and they had to get to the hospital and that was more that 24 hours ago. After they were done they went back to the hospital, before paying Frank, the muggle driver, and running up to show Hermione all the presents. She was overwhelmed at everything they had gotten and she especially loved the necklace Oliver had chosen for her. The boys decided to head back to Ron's place, a Mansion in Godric's Hollow, for the night. They all kissed Hermione good bye, and they all apparated to Ron's place. But first, Oliver would apparate to the Burrow and take Maggie off Mrs Weasley's hands and take her home.  
  
Harry lived with Ron, sort of roommates. But Hermione and Oliver lived in Hogwarts for most of the year because Hermione was the Arithmancy Professor, she was also Head of Gryffindor House, since McGonagall retired. Though she did have a house in Godric's Hollow for the summer. There was a replacement Arithmancy Professor while Hermione was on maternity leave.  
  
Ron was immensely wealthy, he managed his own Quidditch team, of which Harry was the Star player and captain, and he recently bought out Quality Quidditch Supplies. Rachael, Ron's fiancée, lived with Harry and Ron also, she liked Harry a lot and didn't mind him being there. Though Harry was looking for another place, he wanted to be out of their way before the wedding. ~~~***~~~  
  
"Oh, Uncle Harry, she's big, bery, bery big!" Maggie said when she gave her the bear, she smiled and laughed, burying her face into the big pink teddy bear Harry had bought for her. "I lub him!"  
  
They all ate at Ron's place, smoked salmon and sour cream. Maggie had sausages and mashed potato, her favourite. Rachael was full of questions about the baby and Oliver glowed the whole night, he felt like the happiest man in the world. At about half past nine, when Maggie was forcing herself to stay awake he headed off home, thinking Maggie would be more comfortable there.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The morning found Hermione arguing with the morning shift nurse, Isabel.  
  
"What do you mean you never took him?" Hermione shouted desperately, "Of course you took him. Who else would? Why is he not here?"  
  
"I don't know ma'am." Isabel replied, confused, How could a baby just disappear? "We never touch the babies at night ma'am, sometimes we give assistance if the mother requires it, but that's all. I'll do another ring around. Would you like to contact your husband?"  
  
"No, no he'll be here soon." Hermione choked out, she walked slowly back to her room. She looked into the empty crib, before falling to the floor in hysterical sobs.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The next few days were horrible, Hermione's baby, whom she had had decided to call Connor Laurence Wood, Laurence was Oliver's father's name, was never found, the ministry and the muggle police had no idea what happened to him. Hermione looked ready to commit suicide at any moment, either that or destroy everything in her range. On the fifth day of her grief, she took the second choice, completely demolishing her living room. Anyone listening on the outside would think there was a death eater in there because Hermione was screaming at the top of her voice and throwing various objects across the room and watching them smash against the wall opposite.  
  
"Hermione!" Oliver shouted to her. Dodging a china doll being flung at his head. "Stop it!"  
  
"Fuck you!" she screamed again. She pitched a vase at him.  
  
Oliver retreated to their bedroom for safety. After she was done and there was nothing left to throw, she looked around the room at what she had done. She did not cry, she had not more tears left to cry. Deciding the second choice had done her no good, she opted for the first. She climbed the stairs to her bathroom and took every tablet she could find in her medicine cupboard, before walking to her bedroom to die in Oliver's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, before closing her eyes.  
  
(A/n: Sorry it is rather sad isn't it but if you want I could write another chapter and make her alright. Or I could leave it here, with her dying. Up to you. Review and let me know. Majority rules. Ok?) 


	2. Dead

Oliver woke with Hermione's cold body next to him. She smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully. She had not slept for days, just five minute naps here and there, which was not healthy for anybody. He slowly climbed out, careful not to shake the bed, lest she wake up. He covered her freezing body with the blanket and crept across the room to use the bathroom. He pulled on his slippers and his dressing gown and shuffled into the kitchen planning to make breakfast. During his expedition in the kitchen, he dropped a frying pan, rather loudly, on the tiled floor and was somewhat surprised to find that Hermione didn't come out cursing him for waking her, since she slept so lightly, especially lately. He set up her bacon and eggs lavishly on a beautiful silver tray with a single red rose in a vase and bounded into the bedroom. She was still asleep. He set the tray down on the table and crept over to her.  
  
"Hermione, my love." He whispered into her ear, she didn't even stir. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, only to find it stone cold. "Hermione!" He repeated, louder this time. "Hermione!" He began to shake her, fearing the worst. He moved his hand to her cold neck, to feel her pulse. Nothing. He tried again. Still Nothing. He shook her violently, "Hermione!" He screamed, over and over.  
  
By this time Maggie was in the room, asking why he was shaking Auntie Hermie, and why she was not waking. Oliver grabbed Maggie and ran out the door, stopping once near a bush to be violently sick. He ran all the way to Ron's place down the road with Maggie over his shoulder calling for Hermione. He fell into Ron's dining room where they were having breakfast, Maggie was crying hysterically now and Oliver just put her on the floor, looked at the three people before him and said, "She's dead."  
  
Sorry its so short, I began this story a couple of months ago but im completely stuck in my other story. They met in Venice ~ Bug-a-lugs926, it's a DM/HG fic, check it out. Maybe I'll continue this story later. Cya Fawkes 


End file.
